1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to local directory networks. In particular, this application relates to a referral system which utilizes a directory of related web sites to provide more effective localized search for professional services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In offering professional services, it is typically desirable to provide excellent referrals for clients. For example, a client of a family therapist may ask the family therapist whether they know a good accountant. While client needs vary both geographically and professionally, the desire for a high level of expertise in the referral sources is consistent. Regardless of the need for legal advice, financial consulting, counseling, psychiatric assistance, medical opinion, or suggestions from a realtor, nearly everyone prefers the guidance of an expert and one who is familiar with the local area.
As the Internet has matured, its use has become an everyday part of many people's lives. Despite the worldwide reach of the Internet, the need for local access to information remains. Virtually every form of information is available via the Internet today. Indeed, dependence on information accessibility is growing at a remarkable pace. A short while ago people turned to friends, the newspaper, or the yellow pages for referrals or quick information. Today, most people will quickly attempt to search the Internet or “Google it”. Currently, due to the vast amount of information available through search engines and web-based directories, it is difficult to target Internet searches to a specific locality. As a result, there is a need for geographically-based expert referrals of professionals that are easily accessible through the Internet.